mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
Hasaaj
' Hasaaj The Continent Carver' is a character featured in the Maskotia videogame series. He is a huge cuboid stone golem-like automaton that lives on the edges of Maskotia, and is one of the most ancient known characters. He is known for''' his erratic, stupid personallity and his incredible strength and humor. '''History Back when The Ancients were working on Project ADMIN, another group of Ancients were developing a partner project - Project Hasaaj. Hasaaj's purpose was to smash, pulverise, and shift large peices of post-Earth into new continental plates for Maskotia, and to form the land and regions. Hassaj was made out of pure refined metal, a type which is alien to humans. After the remaining Ancients fled, they deactivated Hasaaj and left him in a preservation chamber until ADMIN would one day call him. Unfortunaley, the container broke several years later and Hassaj's dormant body was no longer safe from the harsh conditions of the now-desert planet. Hassaj's body was made to survive these kinds of changes. However, over the years, the metal eroded and peices of it were melted and cooled rapidly, which, as well as exposure to the elements, resulted in his body becoming unrefined and looking like walking temple ruins. When ADMIN finally reached Earth's ruins and began expanding, he opened a portal which transported the dormant Hasaaj to him, but the fall caused him to blow a cerebral circuit and he became stupid and annoying. After a slight recovery and a recharge from ADMIN, Hasaaj awoke and began chewing away at the newly-formed planet and began his occupation. After he finished the inital version of early Maskotia, he went to sleep in a remote location of the world and went dormant. When he sleeps, his conciousness goes into the Reality Server, where he annoys ADMIN and the residents of the Absorbed Realm. Home Region Hasaaj dwells in Estuaria, but frequently visits the Okongo region as well. The blue coloration of his eyes, "mouth beam" and the light emitting from several cracks in his body are actually light given off by the sprite Aztuar, who dwells within Hasaaj to keep him powered. He was last seen in the Echoing Crag of Estuaria. Trivia * In the absorbed realm, Hasaaj's voice can be heard often as if it were over a store intercom. This "intercom" is actually reserved for ADMIN to give news about the surface realm to the denizens of the absorbed realm, but Hasaaj misuses this to say pointless annoying things and scream out muzaak. * Hasaaj CONSTANTLY annoys ADMIN, and is the bane of his existance. * Of all the information Hasaaj received about Earth, internet memes are the things he never forgets. * Hasaaj has actually annoyed absorbed realm denizens to death before. * Before leaving the Absorbed Realm, the denizens have their memories stored in a bank by ADMIN, which are given back to them the next time they arrive. This is because he fears someone may one day find Hasaaj and try to viciously murder him, which would leave Maskotia without a way to evolve. * Hasaaj's name and personality were inspired by the peculiar behaivor of one of the lead developers and admins, Josh Rhed/TheRhedNova. Category:Characters Category:Terrestrial Category:Demigod Category:Nonorganic Category:Robot Category:Giant Category:Maskotia: Revelations Category:SpotQuest Category:Maskotia: EV Category:SpotQuest 2 Category:ShadowRaptor101 Category:Estuaria